Chad's Ten Talents
by jadewests
Summary: Basically what the title says. Sonny finds Chad alone. How does this bring up Chad's unknown talents? CHANNY!


**Hey guys :)**

**Here we go. Another one shot :) **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC sadly :( Nor do I own the list of smiles. I took it from another story, 6 Smiles by BunnyandChannylove. You should go and check out that story, its awesome. Hope you don't mind that I used it in my story. If you do just let me know :) **_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**_

Sonny Munroe strolled into the studios cafeteria to see no one around apart from 1 person. Chad Dylan Cooper. Her _cast's_ enemy. He was currently sitting staring at the white wall which held the 'Pauly and his Palls' advert. He had a blank glassy look in his eye. Almost like he was –_gasp_- thinking. Seeing this as a chance to tease him, Sonny slowly crept over to stand behind his chair. "Aww they finally realised you can't act" Sonny said. Chad jumped when he heard Sonny's voice. He turned around with his hand pressed to his heart as if he had just nearly had a heart attack. "What do you want Sonny!" "Like I said before, has Mr. Condor finally realised you can't act." Chad, being the conceited guy he is, responded with, "I'll have you know that I have many talents as well as acting!" "Woooooow. You realllllllly do think highly of yourself." Sonny retorted, scoffing to herself. "If you have oh so many talents, write them down." "Fine" "Fine" "Good" "GOOD" The duo fired back at each other. Sonny passed Chad a pen and paper. "Go on" Sonny encouraged him. Looking over his shoulder, Sonny read out loud. "Number 1, hitting on girls. Number 2, getting girls. Number 3, kissing..." Sonny paused to skim read what he had wrote. "Ch-ad! These aren't real talents." "I know Sonshine, here" Chad passed sonny another piece of paper, full of writing. _Aww, he gave me a nickname_, Sonny thought.

**1.** Acting (of course)  
**2.** Singing  
**3.** Playing the guitar  
**4.** DIY  
**5.** Cooking  
**6.** Designing clothes (men's only obviously)  
**7.** Writing scripts (were do you think Mackenzie falls got the plot lines!)  
**8.** Fix up bikes/cars  
**9.** Kissing (you can't be a good kisser naturally, well unless your me.)  
**10.** Loving you

When Sonny read the piece of paper, she started thinking to herself, _I never thought_ _Chad could be so skilful. For example, fixing up bike. Seriously, Chad Dylan Cooper would never been seen next to a bike never mind fixing it. But Chad might. I thought his only talent was 'acting', guess I was wrong_. "Yes you were Sonny and I don't like to brag about them. Plus I have a reputation to maintain" Chad said. _It's as though as he read my mind_, Sonny thought. "You said it out loud Sonshine" _Ohhhhh that explains it_, Sonny thought once again. Sonny quickly looks at the paper, reading number 10 over and over again. "You love me?" Sonny said, with a shy smile appearing on her face. Chad rose from his seat to turn around and face Sonny. He took her hands before responding. "Yes, yes I do. Ever since I saw you in your fat suit. I love the way you bite your lip when your nervous, the way you loose yourself in a song **(can you guess what show I stole that from ;-) hint: its not SWAC),** the way your big brown eyes widen in excitement, the fact that you have not only one smile but 6 different smiles. I hated it when you first died your hair black. It makes you look so damn sexy. I had to stop myself from grabbing you and kissing you right there." Sonny stood there listening to Chad in awe. "I have 6 smiles?" Sonny asked. "Yep you do. Here, I've written them down." Chad said as he reached into his back pocket. Sonny took the paper from Chad's grasp and saw 'Sonny's 6 smiles by Chad Dylan Cooper' written at the top.

**1.** One when something flat out just makes her laugh. _(When her front teeth are showing, her eyes are usually close while laughing and her lips are spread out wide)_

**2.** And one when she's laughing out of politeness. _(Her front teeth are showing and a sweet giggle comes out.)_

**3.** One when she's scheming up a plan. (Her teeth aren't showing but her lips are curved up slightly and there's a hint of mischievous in her eyes)

**4.** Another beautiful one is when she's singing. (When her smile is curved to the opposite sides and her eyes are twinkling)

**5.** Another smile that I love is when she's uncomfortable or nervous. (Barely a few teeth are showing and most of the time a nervous laugh comes out. And she's usually jittery)

**6.** And… well… one is when you like someone (The right side of her lips are bent slightly downwards and the other side is curved upwards and sometimes her show all of your teeth or a few)

When Sonny had finished reading Chad list of all Sonny's smiles, one smile appeared on her face. A gleeful smile. She grabbed Chad's thin, aqua tie and slowly pulled him towards her whilst he said, "But the one thing I love is..." As he got nearer to Sonny he whispered, "Your plump, cherry lips." Then within a second after he had finished, Sonny crashed her lips on to his in a passionate kiss. Sonny's hand slowly weaved into Chad's hair, earning a moan from his lips. Her other arm crept to the hem of his shirt before sliding under. Her hand slowly stroked his back, making the kiss more sensual. Soon, they pulled back breathless. Staring into each others eyes with their foreheads touching, Chad whispered, "Sonshine, please be my girlfriend." Sonny responded with a short but sweet kiss pressed to Chad's lips. "I'll take that as a yes," A breathless Chad said.

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Please review. Criticism is welcome :)**

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**_

_So I have another story idea but it involves a snogging scene and since I am a lip-virgin -.- I don't know how to write one. My point is could one of you guys donate/write a snogging scene for me please. I'll give all the credit to you of course its just I can't write a proper kissing scene. If you have a snogging scene which I could use, please PM me it. Thanks._

**Oh and I have **_another_** story idea in mind.**

_**Name**_**: **Once an inspiration, now my sister.

_**Description**_**: **Georgia has just found out that Demi Lovato, her idol, is actually her sister. Demi takes her new sister to Hollywood where they find friendship, love and laughter. Follow the girls as they bond together going through love, friendship and adventure. **–** This is the Demi dream I have had for about 2 weeks now :) **–**

**If you would like me to write this story, please PM me to let me know :)**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please LovatoObsessed_ :)**


End file.
